Pokemorph Journey to Freedom
by Kassamara
Summary: Cool new Pokemorph story with a brother and sister Espeon and Umbreon morphs who start a quest for freedom!


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just own Kassamara and Satoro and the other characters of this story that aren't from the show. I worked hard, hope you like it. First fic so be nice.

Kassamara had to get away.

Now, while the doors were unlocked.

She must take advantage of this opportunity.

But how? A metal chain bound her to the wall of the damp stone room. It was a cold and miserable place, and she hated staying in it. She hated what the Rockets did to her.

Freedom was so close! And yet it was withheld from her grasp.

Kassamara slumped to the floor, brushing strands of her long blond hair behind her pointed ears covered in purple fur. She was a Pokemorph, an Espeon to be exact, made by the evil Team Rocket. They had kidnapped her and her brother and turned them into morphs. She closed her lovely sapphire eyes, trying to do anything to ignore the open door that she could see through the opening in the cold room, the open door that led the way out into the night. And to freedom.

But sure enough, they were soon popping open again, to stare at the grinning maw of the doorway. How she wanted to leave this cold room! But the walls were of stone, and the chain of metal, and the collar about her neck of strong green plastic, as was the standard in most laboratories. They were indestructible.

She turned about slightly; the folds of the dress she was wearing wrapping about her legs. She could see the hook that the chain was attached to; it seemed to her to resemble some sort of eye, staring into the depths of her soul with a cruel, hard look. She stared back; if she could somehow pull the hook out of the wall, or somehow detach the chain from its clutches, then she would be free to leave. But the latch that attached the eyehook to the wall looked complicated. She didn't know if she could undo it herself.

The latch consisted of some kind of nut and bolt system. She rubbed her hands over the nut feeling the metal. She wondered if she could use her psychic powers to undo the lock. The psychic powers were nice and having them was almost worth being morphed.

Kassamara gripped the nut and used her mind to loosen it. She tugged on it.

And again.

The nut was still tight.

Finally, after a great deal of tugging and psychic power, she thought she felt the nut turn slightly.

Had it really?

"It had to move" Kassamara said, "I have to get out of here!"

Gingerly, she tugged at the nut again. It turned slightly around the bolt. "It moved! I will be free!"

With renewed interest, she turned the nut around and around. Finally, it slid to the ground, the bolt following it. The eyehook vacated its niche, landing besides the nut with a clatter. She froze, the noise resonating about the chamber like a note from a timpani.

Kassamara hoped no Rockets woke up from the noise.

The noise soon faded, and was not replaced by the sound of rockets stomping about in their big black boots. Good. None woke up.

Kassamara gathered up the chain, the corrosive rust liming her fingers a light reddish brown. She wrapped it about her neck to keep it from dragging against the ground; it made a rather grisly necklace. Then, peeking through the opening in the stone room to check if the door had magically closed on her (it hadn't), she crept out.

The light of the moon came in through the barred windows, illuminating the linoleum flooring with an almost ethereal glow. She crept upon it, not towards the freedom of the door, but away from it.

Satoro should leave as well.

Satoro was Kassamara's brother. The Rockets had taken him and Kassamara from their parents and turned them into morphs. Satoro was an Umbreon she was an Espeon. Satoro was fourteen and she was seventeen.

Kassamara reached the opposite side of the hall, where Satoro was sitting in a cell like hers with a chain. She went to Satoro and pulled on the chain and used her powers too, and made the chain fall off the wall. Her and Satoro were free!

Together, they left, dashed through the moonlit hallway, and sprinted through the open door and into the night.

Spotlights turned on!

"We must have woke up the Rockets!" Said Satoro. Alarms started to blare. A gunshot rang out.

"Oh no!" yelled Kassamara, cursing to herself. It just had to be this way.

Satoro and Kassamara began to run, faster than even they could have imagined.

A fence loomed up before the frightened fugitives, barring the way to freedom. It was covered in sharp wire. Another shot rang out, and Satoro could tell that they were fired to scare, not to wound. And they were certainly scaring!

"I'll use my powers to open the gate!" said Kassamara. She did, and the gate swung open. With one last glance behind her, Satoro and Kassamara left.


End file.
